


The Sound of Silence

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Forced Incestual Voyeurism, Gags, Imperiused Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bellatrix forces the Weasley family to watch as she uses their daughter/sister.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	The Sound of Silence

The gag was a wonderful shade of red, setting off her hair quite well, her teeth digging into the rubber with each silenced scream.

It was music to her ears as the young girl lay prone beneath her, her limbs stretched and bound, too much struggle and the sound of ripping muscles would add to the melody.

The curse ripped through her body and laughter filled the air. A tongue lapped at her cunt, teeth scraping across the sensitive flesh.

She rode the ball gag, the soft creamy flesh right in the girl's face. Her moans adding to the music as the family watched on, under Rabastan's Imperius, each of them compelled to touch themselves as they watched the horrifying scene unfold before them.


End file.
